Stories: Chum Calamari
Trying to make his chum more edible, Plankton gets Galaximus to help him make it perfect. And the town loves it! But it makes them behave.... pretty odd. Can the Gang shut down the Chum Bucket before everyone becomes mind-controlled but the chum calamari? Cast *Jenny *Galaximus *Plankton *Karen *Spongebob *Patrick *Lana Story One day, at the Chum Bucket.... * Plankton: '''I'm ready, I'm ready, for the customers! * '''Karen: '''What customers? * '''Plankton: '''Can it, computer wife! I'll never make a single sale here! I feel my chum just needs one thing, to be as great as a Krabby Patty! * '''Karen: '''You'll need a big hand for that. * '''Plankton: '''Big, you say? Hmmmm.... ''that's it! I just require some help! And I know just the person! BWAHAHAHAHA! ''The Chum Bucket sprouts rockets and flies off. Meanwhile... 'Jenny: '''Ugh.... I really wish Inklings had a bigger diet. I'm just eating the same thing everyday. ''Outside Jenny's house....Jelo, Star, Marco, Milo, Melissa and Zack are about to go inside... * 'Jelo: '''Hopefully this is the right place. * '''Marco: '''It *is* the right place, Gerald. * '''Zack: '''Wait, how come you don't remember what Jenny's house looks like? You've been there lots of times. * '''Jelo: '''I rarely visit. ''...if it weren't for the lamp post about to fall down and hit them! * '''Milo: Look out! * Marco: 'Oh no! We better run! ''The group runs away and narrowly dodges the lamp post. * 'Jelo: '''Whoa, thank goodness! For a minute there, I thought we'd be light-headed. ''(badum-tss) * 'Melissa and Marco: '''Bad pun. * '''Jelo: '''Whoops, sorry. ''The group skips over the recently fallen-down lamp post and enters Jenny's house. * 'Milo: '''Hey, Jenny! * '''Jenny: '''Hey guys! I gonna make up something to eat, but I really have no clue what to cook up.... * '''Jelo: '''Hmm...Maybe we can visit fast food stores! I got for some reason a list of all the restaurants in Echo Creek. ''Meanwhile, the Chum Bucket eventually lands near- Galaximus's Lair? * 'Karen: '''Wait- this is your genius plan? This Inkling is your polar opposite! * '''Plankton: '''Karen, don't you see? Galaximus is pure evil, and she must know about cooking- she has an army! I can get her to help me, and ''RULE THE FAST FOOD MARKET! ''And then, '''THE WORLD! '''BWAHAHAHA! ''Plankton and Karen get inside, and make it to Galaximus's throne room. Galaximus is sitting on her throne, listening to tunes from her headphones. * 'Plankton: '''Hey! You up there! * '''Galaximus: '''Huh? Who said that? ''*she looks down* ''AUGH! A bug! ''*she gets out a flyswatter* ''Stay away! * '''Plankton: '''Wait! It's me, Sheldon J. Plankton! * '''Galaximus: '''Oh. ''*she picks up Plankton* ''What's up, Sheldon? * '''Plankton: '''I have devised a scheme that will propel me into stardom! And it can help us rule the world! All we have to do is.... ''*he whispers the plot in Galaximus's ear* * 'Galaximus: '''Oooh! So- evil. So- genius. Heh heh heh.... * '''Dark Jaiden: '''Ms. Galaximus, one of the RED soldiers accidentally made a huge mess in the dining room. * '''Galaximus: '''Figures they made the mess. We will need that dining room clean if we want to serve food. * '''Dark Jaiden: '''On it. ''*rushes to clean the dining room in record time* ''Done! ''Back to the Gang, walking around the streets of Echo Creek. * '''Jelo: '''Hmmm....do you prefer tacos? Or Chinese food? * '''Star: '''Ooh, I want both! * '''Jelo: '''I wasn't talking to you, Star. I was talking to Jennifer. * '''Jenny: '''I like any restaurant that doesn’t serve squid. * '''Milo: Why? Calamari's deli– oh, right. * Star: 'Hey, what's that place over there? ''(points to a new restaurant) She's pointing to a restaurant called “Chum Calamari” * '''Jenny: '''What the- I never remember seeing that place... * '''Melissa: '''None of us remember this place being here. * '''Milo: '''I thought it was just an empty lot! * '''Zack: '''Well, not anymore. * '''Star: ''*reads the sign* Chum Calamari. Hmm. * '''Jenny: '''This seems pretty suspicious. I think we should take a look inside. * '''Marco: '''Agreed. ''The gang enters the Chum Calamari. The interiors seem pretty unwelcoming; it could scare a coward into running away. The tables are a bit grungy and dirty. Despite all those imperfections, everything's pretty normal, but something seems...off. Especially since the cashier looks a lot like Dark Jaiden. A lot. *'Milo: '''Something seems suspicious about this place. *'Jenny: It's not very welcoming.... feels kinda scary. I'm sure it's just the motif they chose. *'Marco: '''Everything's pretty small and enclosed here. *'Zack: ''*breathes deeply*'' *'Marco: '''Zack, are you claustro-? *'Zack: Not claustrophobic! Just claustro-avoidant. I avoid enclosed spaces when possible. *'Marco: '''That's the exact same meaning. ''A small distance beside the Chum Calamari, there's a cafe open, but almost no one's inside. Only a pink team of Inklings are visible; the other customers went to that newly opened restaurant not too long ago. *'''Sasha: *after sipping tea fitting for an inkling* Welcome to the Squid Square Cafe. Population is just us for the season... *'Espella:' It's not like we actually own this, sis. Proof that you're no good for a royal leader! *'Inkling Boy Yoshi:' The Chum Calamari's the trend now, Stella! I'd want to check it because everyone else is doing it! *'Espella:' Cute, you're used to my actual first name now! *smirks* This cafe will get some its reputation back, but first we'll deal with that restaurant. The royalties' succession is absolute, the managers there don't need to worry. *'Krone:' Zis is going to get interesting for us Royalties of Pink Ink... *'Sasha:' We're heading there now?! Sign me up! Meanwhile, in the Chum Calamari, everyone is eating the chum- and seems to- like it?! * Plankton: 'I don't understand- how did you make the chum so good? It looks the same! * '''Galaximus: '''The secret is simple- I just added a little bit of my ink to it! * '''Plankton: '''Oh.... gross. * '''Galaximus: '''Say what you will, Sheldon. Everyone loves it! And what's more, it has a really- potent aftertaste. Heh.... ''The gang walks onto the cashier. * 'Cashier?: '''Hello, and welcome to the Chum Calamari. What can I get you? ''Quickly afterwards, the four pink Inklings come in. Although the mood isn't to eat the chum... *'''Espella: What do we have here, an ordinary-looking restaurant. This could be a bad thing for us. Hmph! *'Sasha:' *looks at the customers, even at the gang* So? Costumers here look like boring commoners! *'Plankton: '*yelling offscreen* ''I HEARD THAT! ''Galaximus quickly covers his mouth. *'Star: '''Aw, come on! We obviously stand out! *'Jelo: 'I don't think so. Yesterday I spotted 5 people in sweater vests, and they weren't Milo. *'Marco: 'And did I mention cosplayers? *'Jenny: 'Everyone's a critic.... ''Lana suddenly appears! * '''Lana: '''Step aside, people! This food looks grotesque, and that means I have to try it! Category:Stories